


停车场

by newest



Category: Nanonchimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newest/pseuds/newest





	停车场

夜幕低垂，万家灯火在一瞬间点亮，城市的每一处都不会像消失在海平线的夕阳般停止，反倒是越夜越精彩。被上司留下来加班，饱受精神催残的脑袋勉强指挥着疲惫的身躯，Chimon一边松开领带，一边踏出电梯。

 

落在地上的腿步声在空旷的空间中回响，大厦抽风系统的杂音成了脚步声的伴奏。他慢慢走到停泊在角落的车辆前，习惯地打算拉开车门，却发现车门锁上了。Chimon用手挡着光线靠向车窗看进车内，却没发现那给他发讯息说在车上等他的人。

 

突然身後被人推了一下，把Chimon整个人按在车门前，上身被对方压在窗上，对方的另一只手快速覆上Chimon的身下挑弄着。Chimon被对方突然的动作吓了一跳，还来不及反抗，就被身下的快感刺激得双腿阵阵发软。Chimon的双唇微张，轻吐着无声的气息。身後的人的香水传进鼻腔，熟悉的枯木氛香令Chimon止住要挣扎的念头，放任自己和身後那人此时的大胆行为。

 

分身在揉弄下充血挺立，裹在裤子里拱成一个小包。Chimon不适的扭动着身体，却不小心蹭到对方身下同样奋起的欲望。「哈啊....你要发情....好歹也看场合啊...」对方并没有回应Chimon的控诉，反而拉过Chimon的手，让他抚慰自己的分身。

 

「Nanon Korapat，我警告你...啊...别越来越过分」Chimon压下嗓音警告着，却换来了一声轻笑。Nanon轻笑的声音像是嘲笑着Chimon的胆小怕事，他咬着Chimon的耳垂，一手拉下Chimon下身的裤链，探进内裤套弄着Chimon的挺立。

 

Chimon也不服气的想要报复对方的动作，解开Nanon下身的裤子，用指头轻轻摩挲着他的顶端。受不住快感的分身从小孔泌出黏液，把Chimon的掌心濡湿。Nanon在挑逗下不禁顺着Chimon的动作前後动作着，脸颊埋在Chimon的肩脖间，手上的动作也逐渐加快。

 

Nanon拉下Chimon的裤子，释放出对方的分身，上下撸动Chimon挺立的手滑到根部揉弄着囊袋，一下一下的把快感不断叠加，对方敏感的热器最终抵不住刺激，吐出一股股的白液，星星点点的弄污身前的车门。

 

高潮的快感让Chimon不住收紧了手中的力度，Nanon在桎梏中加快摆动，顶端不时磨擦到Chimon腰後的嫩肉和布料，最後点点腥液洒在两人之间。空气中弥漫着情欲的气息，两人仿佛忘却了自己身处的位置，靠依着在释放後的馀韵中温存。

 

「原来宝贝在户外这麽敏感啊。」耳边传来Nanon低哑的声音，过於亲近的距离像是把声带的震动从耳尖传至脑海中，把Chimon震得呆了一下，一时组织不到语句反驳对方。Nanon用指尖沾着自己的黏液当作是润滑，食髓知味的探进指节在Chimon紧致的後穴缓缓的抽插。

 

穴内的嫩肉紧紧的包覆着Nanon的指尖，像是一直等候着他的进入般，一阵阵的绞动在诱惑对方，让他把更大更热的柱物顶进来。Nanon体内的欲火早已把血液沸腾，但仍不敢鲁莽的顶进温柔乡，额间满布着细汗，双唇点吻着Chimon的後颈，在前戏间安抚着对方。

 

感受到身後少年循规蹈矩的开拓，Chimon在感到暖心的同时，身体却是越发空虚。加班後临近深夜的大厦纵使了无生气，但还是能吊着Chimon的精神，生怕有陌生人经过，发现自己和Nanon不知羞耻的性事。心理上的惊恐勾引出体内的空虚敏感，让Chimon直想把自己的手指也插进後穴，与Nanon的一同喂满自己饥渴的甬道。

 

「你...你磨蹭什麽...快进来...啊唔」Chimon的下身忍不住靠向对方的热源，柔软的臀瓣抵着Nanon的挺立，催促着要对方满足他。Nanon也不再装君子，扣着Chimon的腰，把炽热捣进对方的温暖紧致中。双方满足地吐出了低吟，甬道和性器契合得像是度身订造般包覆着，Nanon没等Chimon回神便大力的抽插，囊袋拍打臀肉的声响在空气中回荡。

 

整个空间顿时变得淫靡不堪，Chimon一手按在车门上稳住自己，一手捂上耳朵，仿佛这样就能隔绝传进耳内的拍打声。他紧咬着下唇堵上自己脱口而出的呻吟，但喉间软糯的呜呜低哼更是燃起了Nanon的欲望，只想把Chimon抽插得忘却自己身处的地方，嫣红的唇间只能吐出欢愉的叫吟。快速有力的抽动把Chimon击得溃不成军，本来捂住耳朵的手此时在覆上了身下随动作跳动着的分身，急切地抚慰着自己，把自己逼到峭壁上，心脏扑通扑通的就要跳出胸腔。

 

突然，「叮」的一声从电梯处响起，两人紧张得停下了动作，停车场中传出缓慢的脚步声。紧张感让Chimon不自觉的收缩着穴肉，两手捂住嘴生怕被人知道身处在柱子後的他们。甬道箍紧Nanon的挺立，Nanon凑到Chimon的耳边用气声说道。

 

「记得别让人发现喔。」

 

说过後，便小幅度的前後移动着。没想到Nanon会选择旁若无人的继续情事，Chimon捂住嘴，瞪着眼，扭过头看向对方希望他能停下。身下的胀大被嫩肉紧紧包裹绞紧，穴口违背着其主人的心意在进出间挽留着自己，难以言喻的快感从下身传至大脑，耳尖仍不忘留意着那闯进来的人有否接近。

 

是男人都爱死这种紧张带感的氛围。

 

Nanon的手顺着Chimon的腰身，抚进藏在衣衫下的嫣红，以指尖不断挑逗玩弄，让它们更是挺立。身前快感和身後一下一下缓缓的进出，并没有满足Chimon体内的欲望，反而急得他随着少年的动作磨动，圈着自己分身的手也开始着动作。两人粗喘着气息，躲在柱子的後面互相体验这磨人刺激的性事。

 

空间中终於传出点燃引擎的声响，随着车辆离去的声音，两人的动作又渐渐加快。挺立的进出把润滑的腥液和泌出的肠液搅成白色的泡沫，阵阵水声和拍打声从角落发出，盈满了整个空间。Nanon的手从Chimon胸前退出，圈上对方套弄分身的手一同撸动，进出Chimon甬道的动作越深越快，激得Chimon张着嘴溢出阵阵的娇吟。

 

快速有力的向着Chimon体内的敏感点抽插数十下，Nanon在Chimon体内释放自己的白液，暖热填满後穴，Chimon的腥液也泄在两人的指缝间。两人叠合的地方一片狼藉，黏液挂在毛发丶性器和股间，下身的裤料都留下湿濡的痕迹。Nanon这个罪魁祸首清理着两人间的湿液，并从车厢内拿出新的裤子让Chimon替换。

 

「妈的...你就是早有预谋了」夜幕低垂，万家灯火在一瞬间点亮，城市的每一处都不会像消失在海平线的夕阳般停止，反倒是越夜越精彩。被上司留下来加班，饱受精神催残的脑袋勉强指挥疲惫的身躯，Chimon一边松开领带，一边踏出电梯。

 

落在地上的腿步声在空旷的空间中回响，大厦抽风系统的杂音成了脚步声的伴奏。他慢慢走到停泊在角落的车辆前，习惯地打算拉开车门，却发现车门锁上了。Chimon用手挡着光线靠向车窗看进车内，却没发现那给他发讯息说在车上等他的人。

突然身後被人推了一下，把Chimon整个人按在车门前，上身被对方压在窗上，对方的另一只手快速覆上Chimon的身下挑弄。Chimon被对方突然的动作吓了一跳，还来不及反抗，就被身下的快感刺激得双腿阵阵发软。Chimon的双唇微张，轻吐出无声的气息。身後的人的香水传进鼻腔，熟悉的枯木氛香令Chimon止住要挣扎的念头，放任自己和身後那人此时的大胆行为。

分身在揉弄下充血挺立，裹在裤子里拱成一个小包。Chimon不适的扭动着身体，却不小心蹭到对方身下同样奋起的欲望。「哈啊....你要发情....好歹也看场合啊...」对方并没有回应Chimon的控诉，反而拉过Chimon的手，让他抚慰自己的分身。

 

「Nanon Korapat，我警告你...啊...别越来越过分」Chimon压下嗓音警告对方，却换来了一声轻笑。Nanon轻笑的声音像是在嘲笑Chimon的胆小怕事，他咬着Chimon的耳垂，一手拉下Chimon下身的裤链，探进内裤套弄Chimon的挺立。

 

Chimon也不服气的想要报复对方的动作，解开Nanon下身的裤子，用指头轻轻摩挲他的顶端。受不住快感的分身从小孔泌出黏液，把Chimon的掌心濡湿。Nanon在挑逗下不禁顺着Chimon的动作前後动作着，脸颊埋在Chimon的肩脖间，手上的动作也逐渐加快。

 

Nanon拉下Chimon的裤子，释放出对方的分身，上下撸动Chimon挺立的手滑到根部揉弄囊袋，一下一下的把快感不断叠加，对方敏感的热器最终抵不住刺激，吐出一股股的白液，星星点点的弄污身前的车门。

 

高潮的快感让Chimon不住收紧了手中的力度，Nanon在桎梏中加快摆动，顶端不时磨擦到Chimon腰後的嫩肉和布料，最後点点腥液洒在两人之间。空气中弥漫着情欲的气息，两人仿佛忘却了自己身处的位置，互相靠依，在释放後的馀韵中温存。

 

「原来宝贝在户外这麽敏感啊。」耳边传来Nanon低哑的声音，过於亲近的距离像是把声带的震动从耳尖传至脑海中，把Chimon震得呆了一下，一时组织不到语句反驳对方。Nanon用指尖沾着自己的黏液当作是润滑，食髓知味的探进指节在Chimon紧致的後穴缓缓地抽插。

 

穴内的嫩肉紧紧的包覆Nanon的指尖，像是一直等候着他的进入般，一阵阵的绞动在诱惑对方，让他把更大更热的柱物顶进来。Nanon体内的欲火早已把血液沸腾，但不敢鲁莽地顶进温柔乡，额间满布细汗，双唇点吻着Chimon的後颈，在前戏间安抚对方。

 

感受到身後少年循规蹈矩的开拓，Chimon在感到暖心的同时，身体却是越发空虚。加班後临近深夜的大厦纵使了无生气，但还是能吊着Chimon的精神，生怕有陌生人经过，发现自己和Nanon不知羞耻的性事。心理上的惊恐勾引出体内的空虚敏感，让Chimon直想把自己的手指也插进後穴，与Nanon的一同喂满自己饥渴的甬道。

 

「你...你磨蹭什麽...快进来...啊唔」Chimon的下身忍不住靠向对方的热源，柔软的臀瓣抵着Nanon的挺立，催促要对方满足他。Nanon也不再装君子，扣着Chimon的腰，把炽热捣进对方的温暖紧致中。双方满足地吐出了低吟，甬道和性器契合得像是度身订造般包覆着，Nanon没等Chimon回神便大力的抽插，囊袋拍打臀肉的声响在空气中回荡。

 

整个空间顿时变得淫靡不堪，Chimon双手伏在车门上稳住自己，低着头尝试把双耳埋在臂间，仿佛这样就能隔绝传进耳内的拍打声。他紧咬下唇堵上自己脱口而出的呻吟，但喉间软糯的呜呜低哼更是燃起了Nanon的欲望，只想把Chimon抽插得忘却自己身处的地方，嫣红的唇间只能吐出欢愉的叫吟。快速有力的抽动把Chimon击得溃不成军，本来撑在车上的手此时在覆上身下随动作跳动的分身，急切地抚慰着自己，把自己逼到峭壁上，心脏扑通扑通的就要跳出胸腔。

 

突然，「叮」的一声从电梯处响起，两人紧张得停下了动作，停车场中传出缓慢的脚步声。紧张感让Chimon不自觉的收缩穴肉，用手捂住嘴生怕被人知道身处在柱子後的他们。甬道箍紧Nanon的挺立，Nanon凑到Chimon的耳边用气声说道。

 

「记得别让人发现喔。」

 

说过後，便小幅度的前後移动。没想到Nanon会选择旁若无人的继续情事，Chimon捂住嘴，瞪着眼，扭过头看向对方希望他能停下。身下的胀大被嫩肉紧紧包裹绞紧，穴口违背着其主人的心意在进出间挽留自己，难以言喻的快感从下身传至大脑，耳尖仍不忘留意那闯进来的人有否接近。

 

是男人都爱死这种紧张带感的氛围。

 

Nanon的手顺着Chimon的腰身，抚进藏在衣衫下的嫣红，以指尖不断挑逗玩弄，让它们更是挺立。身前快感和身後一下一下缓缓的进出，并没有满足Chimon体内的欲望，反而急得他随着少年的动作磨动，圈着自己分身的手也开始动作。两人粗喘着气息，躲在柱子的後面互相体验这磨人刺激的性事。

 

空间中终於传出点燃引擎的声响，随着车辆离去的声音，两人的动作又渐渐加快。挺立的进出把润滑的腥液和泌出的肠液搅成白色的泡沫，阵阵水声和拍打声从角落发出，盈满了整个空间。Nanon的手从Chimon胸前退出，圈上对方套弄分身的手一同撸动，进出Chimon甬道的动作越深越快，激得Chimon张着嘴溢出阵阵的娇吟。

 

快速有力的向着Chimon体内的敏感点抽插数十下，Nanon在Chimon体内释放自己的白液，暖热填满後穴，Chimon的腥液也泄在两人的指缝间。两人叠合的地方一片狼藉，黏液挂在毛发丶性器和股间，下身的裤料都留下湿濡的痕迹。Nanon这个罪魁祸首清理着两人间的湿液，并从车厢内拿出新的裤子让Chimon替换。

 

「妈的...你就是早有预谋了」

 

-newest


End file.
